cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Show Time!!
Event Summary ‘It’s Show Time!! - Fill it Up with Everybody’s Power’ is a Style Wars (Beaming or Club) event that was available from 5/19/2017 to 5/26/2017. The ongoing promotion during this event was the Over 10,000 Twitter Followers Promotion . Event Story Start Coco: Today is the dance show day I’ve been waiting for♪ Elisa: I can’t wait to see what kind of show! I couldn't sleep last night... (Balloon Popping Sound): '''Baaaaaang!!!!!! '''Elisa: !?!? What was the noise!? Coco: '''We have to check it. Let’s go to the direction of the noise. '''Samba Dancer: Oh, I broke the balloons again. All I can do is laugh. Coco: '''What’s the matter? Why balloons? '''Samba Dancer: I’m decorating the dance show with balloons, but I can’t make it. Teeheehee. Samba Dancer: I can’t help it, just laughing. Teeheeheehee. Elisa: I see, all we do is laugh! Ahahahaha. Coco: It’s no laughing matter. We’re looking forward to the show… Samba Dancer: '''That’s that. Balloons are broken when I blow them up because of my head accessories… '''Elisa + Coco: (You should just take them off……) Samba Dancer: '''Hey, can you give me a hand? '''Coco: '''Of course. This is where Style Beam comes in to blow the balloons up ♪ '''Elisa: '''Style Beam is too versatile, isn’t it? Anyways, let’s blow them up fast! ---- End '''Coco: '''The dancer’s performance was so fabulous… '''Elisa: '''Her dance had a runaway impact… '''Samba Dancer: '''It was the most fun dance with balloons ♪ Thanks to your help! '''Coco: '''I’m so glad to hear that♪ We also had a great time. '''Coco: … Huh? Elisa, what is your action? Elisa: I want to dance with balloons! I’ll receive special training to be a dancer! Coco: (I wonder how long her dance fever will last…) Character Quotes Normal Appearance/Beaming *(Group) “Can’t make it for the show!” *“Balloon is shrinked!!” *“Help me blow it!” *“Blow it fast!” MAX Style *(Group) Looks to be a great show! *“You made a perfect balloon!” *“Thank you for your help!” *“So many balloons fluffed!” Normal+ Appearance/Beaming *(Group) I wanna blow up many…” *“I’m so disappointed…” *“Can’t blow it by myself…” *“No balloon is blown up…” MAX Style *(Group) “Cute balloons, aren’t they♡” *“Many balloons around us♡” *“Many thanks to you♡” *“So festive mood♡” Rare Appearance/Beaming *(Group) “Today’s hall is too simple, isn’t it?” *“Doesn’t this balloon float?” *“Why isn’t the balloon blowing up?” MAX Style *(Group) “It looks so gorgeous☆” *“That’s what balloons should be☆” *“Fantastic big balloon☆” Super Rare 1 Appearance/Beaming *“My balloon isn’t blown up… anyway…” *“I just do it by myself… anyway... MAX Style *“My balloon is blown up…!” Super Rare 2 Appearance/Beaming *"I wanna make my balloon fluff~" *"My balloon doesn't have energy~" MAX Style *"My balloon can dance with me~" *"My balloon got energy~ Yay!" Double Super Rare Appearance/Beaming *“I wanna make the hall more lively.” *“Need more balloons.” *“I wanna enjoy dancing.” MAX Style *“It’ll be a great show♪ “ *“I’m so excited!♪” *“Let’s dance!♪” Style Beaming (Character) It's Show Time!! - Normal.jpg|Normal (Character) It's Show Time!! - Normal+.jpg|Normal+ (Character) It's Show Time!! - Rare.jpg|Rare (Character) It's Show Time!! - Normal Group.jpg|Normal Group (Character) It's Show Time!! - Normal+ Group.jpg|Normal+ Group (Character) It's Show Time!! - Rare Group.jpg|Rare Group) (Character) It's Show Time - Super Rare 1.jpg|Super Rare 1 (Character) It's Show Time - Super Rare 2.jpg|Super Rare 2 (Character) It's Show Time - Double Super Rare.jpg|Double Super Rare Style MAX (Character) It's Show Time!! - Normal MAX Style.jpg|Normal - MAX Style (Character) It's Show Time!! - Normal+ MAX Style.jpg|Normal+ - MAX Style (Character) It's Show Time!! - Rare MAX Style.jpg|Rare - MAX Style (Character) It's Show Time!! - Normal Group MAX Style.jpg|Normal Group - MAX Style (Character) It's Show Time!! - Normal+ Group MAX Style.jpg|Normal+ Group - MAX Style (Character) It's Show Time!! - Rare Group MAX Style.jpg|Rare Group - MAX Style (Character) It's Show Time - Super Rare 1 MAX Style.jpg|Super Rare 1 - MAX Style (Character) It's Show Time - Super Rare 2 MAX Style.jpg|Super Rare 2 - MAX Style (Character) It's Show Time - Double Super Rare MAX Style.jpg|Double Super Rare - MAX Style Invitations (Invitation) It's Show Time - Rare Secret Invitation.jpg|Rare Secret Invitation (Invitation) It's Show Time - Secret Invitation.jpg|Secret Invitiation (Invitation) It's Show Time - Rare Invitation.jpg|Rare Invitation (Invitation) It's Show Time - Super Rare 1 Invitation.jpg|Super Rare 1 Invitation (Invitation) It's Show Time - Super Rare 2 Invitation.jpg|Super Rare 2 Invitation (Invitation) It's Show Time - Double Super Rare Invitation.jpg|Double Super Rare Invitiation Images (Display) It's Show Time!!.jpg|It's Show Time!! - Display (Display) It's Show Time!! - 2.jpg|It's Show Time - Display (Image) It's Show Time - Incredibly Rare Super Rare 2.jpg|It's Show Time!! - Incredibly Rare Super Rare 2 Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus MAX the Style of 7 Double Super Rare (SSR) and 54 Normal+ Characters '''that you discovered and Get Items! (From 5/19/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 5/20/2017 (Sat) 22:00 (JST)) (Bonus) It's Show Time!! - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus (Tops) Elegant Long Cape Dress ver.A blue.png|(Tops) Elegant Long Cape Dress ver.A blue (Profile) It's Show Time!! - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus - Profile (Show) It's Show Time!! - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus - Show Limited Time Bonus 1 '''Reach 380,000, 1,500,000, 1,900,000 or 4,200,000 Style Points '''to get items! (From 5/19/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 5/23/2017 (Tue) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) It's Show Time!! - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Head Accessories) Pearl Pierced Earrings & Ribbon Headband ver.A yellow.png|(Head Accessories) Pearl Pierced Earrings & Ribbon Headband ver.A yellow (Tops) Jewelry on Ribbon One-Piece verA yellow.png|(Tops) Jewelry on Ribbon One-Piece verA yellow (Show Items) Gorgeous Jewelry Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Gorgeous Jewelry Decor1 ver.1 (Show Items) Gorgeous Fireworks & Flower Shower Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Gorgeous Fireworks & Flower Shower Decor1 ver.1 (Profile) It's Show Time!! - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 - Profile (Show) It's Show Time!! - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 - Show Limited Time Bonus 2 '''MAX Style''' 440', '''700' or 970 Normal + Characters and MAX Style 17 Double Super Rare '''that you discovered and Get Limited Items! (From 5/23/2017 (Tue) 15:00 to 5/26/2017 )Fri) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus)_It's_Show_Time!!_-_Limited_Time_Bonus_2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Avatar Decor) With Metallic Balloons ver.A white.png|(Avatar Decor) With Metallic Balloons ver.A white (Show Items) Showtime Paparazzi Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Showtime Paparazzi Decor2 ver.1 (Wallpaper Profile) Neon Show World Wallpaper ver.A blue.png|(Wallpaper/Profile) Neon Show World Wallpaper ver.A blue 6 Straight Round 1st Bonus Be '''1st place in all Qualifications Rounds '''to get a '''Premium Rare Gacha Ticket (From 5/19/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 5/25/2017 15:00 (JST) Qualification Rounds) Rewards (Banner) It's Show Time!! - Total MAX Style Rewards.jpg|Total MAX Style Rewards - Banner (Banner) It's Show Time!! - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards - Banner (Banner) It's Show Time!! - Club Rewards.jpg|Club Rewards - Banner Total MAX Style *(Head Accessories) Showtime Ribbon Model Hat ver.A pink - 50 Normal Characters *(Hand Accessories) Showtime Ribbon Handbag ver.A pink - 500 Normal Characters *(Show Items) Showtime Velour Ribbon Decor1 ver.1 - 150 Normal+ Characters *(Hairstyle) Short Hair with Jewelry Hairband ver.A brown - 500 Normal+ Characters *(Pant/Skirt) Elegant Ribbon Loafers & Underwear ver.A black - 50 Rare Characters *(Tops) Frilled One-Piece with Pearl Necklace ver.A white - 150 Rare Characters *(Show Items) CocoPPa Showtime Neon Decor2 ver.1 - 300 Rare Characters (Head Accessories) Showtime Ribbon Model Hat ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Showtime Ribbon Model Hat ver.A pink (Hand Accessories) Showtime Ribbon Handbag ver.A pink.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Showtime Ribbon Handbag ver.A pink (Show Items) Showtime Velour Ribbon Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Showtime Velour Ribbon Decor1 ver.1 (Hairstyle) Short Hair with Jewelry Hairband ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Short Hair with Jewelry Hairband ver.A brown (Pant Skirt) Elegant Ribbon Loafers & Underwear ver.A black.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Elegant Ribbon Loafers & Underwear ver.A black (Tops) Frilled One-Piece with Pearl Necklace ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Frilled One-Piece with Pearl Necklace ver.A white (Show Items) CocoPPa Showtime Neon Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) CocoPPa Showtime Neon Decor2 ver.1 Solo Ranking *(Show Items) Heart Neon Showtime Wallpaper ver.A blue - Rank 1-10 *(Face) Showtime Model Smile Face ver.A blue - Rank 11-25 *(Show Items) Showtime Spotlight Decor2 ver.1 - Rank 26-50 *(Tops) Gorgeous Model Girl Style ver.A white - Rank 51-75 *(Tops) Jewelry on Lace Long Dress ver.A black - Rank 76-100 *(Hairstyle) Blond Curly Glittering Hair ver.A yellow - Rank 101-200 *(Tops) Showtime Boy Style ver.A yellow - Rank 201-300 *(Body Accessories) Turning Gorgeous Model ver.A yellow - Rank 301-400 *(Avatar Decor) Posing Gorgeous Model ver.A yellow - Rank 401-600 *(Pant/Skirt) Showtime Pumps & Lace Underwear ver.A black - Rank 601-1000 *(Head Accessories) Showtime Feather Hat ver.A white - Rank 1001-2500 (Wallpaper Profile) Heart Neon Showtime Wallpaper ver.A blue.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Heart Neon Showtime Wallpaper ver.A blue (Face) Showtime Model Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Showtime Model Smile Face ver.A blue (Show Items) Showtime Spotlight Decor2 ver.1.jpg| (Show Items) Showtime Spotlight Decor2 ver.1 (Tops) Gorgeous Model Girl Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Gorgeous Model Girl Style ver.A white (Tops) Jewelry on Lace Long Dress ver.A black.jpg| (Tops) Jewelry on Lace Long Dress ver.A black (Hairstyle) Blond Curly Glittering Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Blond Curly Glittering Hair ver.A yellow (Tops) Showtime Boy Style ver.A yellow.jpg|(Tops) Showtime Boy Style ver.A yellow (Body Accessories) Turning Gorgeous Model ver.A yellow.jpg|(Body Accessories) Turning Gorgeous Model ver.A yellow (Avatar Decor) Posing Gorgeous Model ver.A yellow.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Posing Gorgeous Model ver.A yellow (Pant Skirt) Showtime Pumps & Lace Underwear ver.A black.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Showtime Pumps & Lace Underwear ver.A black (Head Accessories) Showtime Feather Hat ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Showtime Feather Hat ver.A white Club *(Show Items) Showtime Neon Beam Stage ver.1 - Gold Rank 1 *(Tops) Showtime Corset One-Piece ver.A red - Gold Rank 2-3 *(Show Items) Lace Curtain & Smoke Decor2 ver.1 - Gold Rank 4-5 *(Hairstyle) Showtime Wind Blowing Long Hair ver.A red - Gold Rank 6-9/ Silver Rank 1 *(Show Items) Model’s Show Entrance Decor1 ver.1 - Silver Rank 2-3 *(Outerwear) Luxury Feather Coat ver.A white - Silver Rank 4-8/Bronze Rank 1 *(Avatar Decor) Showtime Heart Neon ver.A red - Bronze Rank 2-3 *(Pant/Skirt) Garter & Sexy Lace Knee Highs ver.A black - Bronze Rank 4-8/Normal Rank 1 *(Head Accessories) Showtime See-Through Ribbon ver.A black - Normal Rank 2-3 (Show Items) Showtime Neon Beam Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Showtime Neon Beam Stage ver.1 (Tops) Showtime Corset One-Piece ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Showtime Corset One-Piece ver.A red (Show Items) Lace Curtain & Smoke Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Lace Curtain & Smoke Decor2 ver.1 (Hairstyle) Showtime Wind Blowing Long Hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Showtime Wind Blowing Long Hair ver.A red (Show Items) Model’s Show Entrance Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Model’s Show Entrance Decor1 ver.1 (Outerwear) Luxury Feather Coat ver.A white.jpg|(Outerwear) Luxury Feather Coat ver.A white (Avatar Decor) Showtime Heart Neon ver.A red.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Showtime Heart Neon ver.A red (Pant Skirt) Garter & Sexy Lace Knee Highs ver.A black.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Garter & Sexy Lace Knee Highs ver.A black (Head Accessories) Showtime See-Through Ribbon ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Showtime See-Through Ribbon ver.A black Profiles (Profile) It's Show Time!! - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards - Profile (Profile) It's Show Time!! - Club Rewards.jpg|Club Rewards - Profile Shows (Show) It's Show Time!! - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards - Show (Show) It's Show Time!! - Club Rewards.jpg|Club Rewards - Show Category:Events Category:Style Wars